Kula
|Użycie= *Zdobycie nagrody na specjalnym poziomie (niebieska kula) *Powrót do normalnego poziomu (czerwona kula) *Odbijanie gracza (żółta kula) *Zasilanie energii szybkości gracza (różnokolorowe kule i super kule) |Opis przedmiotu= Różnokolorowe kulki }} , znana również jako , lub Orb – elementy rozgrywki, które pojawiają się w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Można je często spotkać na specjalnych poziomach, gdzie celem gracza jest zwykle zbieranie niebieskich kul. Opis Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles [[Plik:S3-ss.png|thumb|left|Niebieskie i czerwone kulki w Sonic 3 & Knuckles]] W grach Sonic the Hedgehog 3 i Sonic & Knuckles wprowadzone zostały niebieskie, czerwone i żółte kule. Pojawiają się na specjalnych poziomach. Celem gracza jest zebranie wszystkich niebieskich kul. Dotknięcie czerwonej kuli sprawi, że gracz opuści specjalny poziom bez Szmaragdu Chaosu. Żółte kulki wybijają natomiast gracza w powietrze i pozwalają przebyć znaczny dystans. Dotknięte niebieskie kuli zmieniają się potem z powrotem na czerwone. Jeśli gracz zbierze wszystkie zewnętrzne niebieskie kulki w grupie, to te zarówno te położone wewnątrz jak i na zewnątrz zmienią się w pierścienie. Po zebraniu wszystkich niebieskich kul gracz otrzyma Szmaragd Chaosu. Knuckles' Chaotix [[Plik:SS-KC.png|thumb|SS-KC.png|Niebieska kulka w Knuckles' Chaotix]] Na specjalnych poziomach w Knuckles' Chaotix ponownie pojawiają się niebieskie i żółte kulki, a dochodzą również zielone. Żółte kulki odbijają gracza na średnią wysokość, a zielone odbijają postać bardzo wysoko. Celem gracza jest zbieranie niebieskich kulek, rozmieszczonych w różnych miejscach na trasie. Jeśli gracz nie zbierze wszystkich niebieskich kulek, będzie musiał powtórzyć sekcję i zebrać brakujące kule zanim licznik pierścieni zejdzie do zera. Po zebraniu niebieskich kul w dwóch segmentach, gracz otrzymuje Pierścień Chaosu. Sonic Heroes [[Plik:SonicHeroes Sphere.jpg|thumb|left|SS-KC.png|Różnokolorowe kulki w Sonic Heroes]] W grze Sonic Heroes wprowadzone zostają różnokolorowe kulki. Występują na specjalnych poziomach. Kulki występują w grupach. Zbieranie ich napełnia licznik w górnej części ekranu. Dzięki energii z licznika gracz może wykonywać przyspieszenie. Zwykłe kulki dają graczowi małą ilość energii. Kule z gwiazdkami, noszące nazwę , zapewniają graczowi tyle energii co 10 zwykłych kulek. Czerwone kulki z gwiazdkami to - zapewniają jeszcze więcej energii niż Super Sphere. Kule mogą być ułożone w różny sposób. Jedne układają się w proste szeregi, a inne w filary. Te ostatnie można zebrać wykorzystując postać latającą. Niektóre kulki położone są wysoko i można je zebrać wskakując na springi lub krążki linowe. Na poziomie pojawiają się także Chao i Dark Chao w balonach. Chao rzuca graczowi kulki pojedyncze kulki, natomiast Dark Chao wyrzuca bomby. Gracz musi zbierać energię z kul, aby wykonać przyspieszenie i dojść na koniec specjalnego poziomu, albo aby dogonić Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic Colors [[Plik:SpecialStageSonicColors.png|thumb|Kulki w Sonic Colors]] Kulki pojawiają się na specjalnych poziomach w wersji na Nintendo DS. Występują tutaj niebieskie, czerwone i żółte kulki. Gracz musi zbierać konkretne rodzaje kulek np. kiedy ma zbierać czerwone, to nie powinien zbierać żółtych. Na początku należy zbierać czerwone, w kolejnej sekcji niebieskie, a w ostatniej żółte. Szmaragd Chaosu przyznawany jest jeśli gracz posiada wymaganą lub większą ilość kulek po przejściu wszystkich punktów kontrolnych. Sonic Generations [[Plik:SG Special Stage 4.png|thumb|left|Kulki w Sonic Generations]] W grze Sonic Generations na Nintendo 3DS na specjalnych poziomach pojawiają się takie same kolorowe kulki co w Sonic Heroes. Wszystkie trzy rodzaje: zwykłe, Super Sphere i Score Sphere pojawiają się tu i służą do nabierania prędkości. Sonic Lost World [[Plik:SpecjalnyPoziom-SLW.png|thumb|Kulki w Sonic Lost World]] W grze Sonic Lost World na Nintendo 3DS na specjalnych poziomach pojawiają się niebieskie i czerwone kulki. Gracz musi je zbierać, aby zdobyć Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic Mania W grze Sonic Mania kule pojawiają się na specjalnych poziomach i bonusowych poziomach. [[Plik:Mania-SpecialStage3.png|thumb|left|Kulki w Sonic Mania]] Na specjalnych poziomach występują niebieskie kulki. Ustawiają się w różny sposób, a także mogą się przemieszczać. Gracz musi je zbierać, aby osiągać kolejne poziomy prędkości, z jednego macha, przez dwa machy, a następnie do trzeciego. Większa prędkość pozwala dogonić UFO uciekające ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Na niektórych specjalnych poziomach występują paczki zawierające wiele niebieskich kul. [[Plik:BlueSphere-Mania.png|thumb|Niebieskie, czerwone i żółte kulki w Sonic Mania]] Na bonusowych poziomach pojawiają się niebieskie, czerwone i żółte kulki. Funkcjonują tak samo jak w Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. W trybie Blue Sphere pojawiają się zielone kulki, które zmieniają się na niebieskie po zebraniu, oraz różowe które działają jak teleporty. Galeria Blue Sphere.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' (niebieska) Red Sphere.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' (czerwona) Yellow Sphere.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' (żółta) Blue-Sphere-Chaotix.png|''Knuckles' Chaotix'' (niebieska) Yellow-Sphere-Chaotix.png|''Knuckles' Chaotix'' (żółta) Green-Sphere-Chaotix.png|''Knuckles' Chaotix'' (zielona) BonusBlueSphereMania.png|''Sonic Mania'' (niebieska) SMRedSphere.png|''Sonic Mania'' (czerwona) BonusYellowSphereMania.png|''Sonic Mania'' (żółta) BonusGreenSphereMania.png|''Sonic Mania'' (zielona) BonusPinkSphereMania.png|''Sonic Mania'' (różowa) Ciekawostki *Początkowo kule miały nosić nazwę Balls, o czym świadczy wczesny napis w specjalny poziomie z ''Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Brzmiał on "Get Blue Balls". Został jednak zmieniony podczas końcowych testów gry. Kategoria:Elementy rozgrywki